


Everything's (Not) Going To Be Alright

by NonboonaryNapstablook



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fantasy AU, Immortality, M/M, Self-Harm, The self harm is more like- if you cut open your hand to give blood to summon a demon, Vomiting, Winged!Maxie, like the archive warning says there's some death in this here story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonboonaryNapstablook/pseuds/NonboonaryNapstablook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if May had failed in trying to defeat groudon? Maxie had ruined everything, and he should have never expected a child to clean it all up for him. If she didn't, though, who would? They were running out of time and Maxie had long ago run out of ways to convince himself that everything was going to be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything's (Not) Going To Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Alright then- to be honest this fanfic was based extremely loosely after a hardenshipping dream I had. Extremely, extremely loosely. I'll explain later, but you should probably read the actual fanfiction first.

Everything was over before it had even started. Maxie should’ve known better than to sit back and watch a child clean up the mess he had made, but that was exactly what he had done. May was a strong girl; stronger than most trainers far older than her, but even so she was no match for groudon. Maxie should have foreseen that. Yet he didn’t, and here May was, exiting the cave of origin with a pained smile on her face, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. She was trying to hard to keep up the facade that she wasn’t completely crushed by her defeat- that she didn’t feel like she had just let all of Hoenn down. Maxie hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder, sighing deeply.

“I apologize; this is my fault, and I should be the one to deal with it. I’ve put you into great danger, and I should not have allowed you to face groudon in the first place.”

“I couldn’t do it.” She whispered. “All of Hoenn was counting on me but I just- I failed…”

“Nobody could- you are one of the strongest trainers I’ve seen, quite honestly. However, this isn’t just another pokemon- this is the ancient legend, Groudon. It is far stronger than any of us could’ve imagined.” He had planned to say more, but was stopped short when the air around them suddenly seemed to cool, and May’s eyes had flicked upwards, mouth hanging open slightly.

“But that’s… Impossible…” She gasped, seeing the sky return to it’s original form as the weather calmed down. Maxie opened his mouth to question it as well, but was stopped short of speaking once his pokenav began to ring. Raising an eyebrow, he raised the device to his ear.

“Yes?”

“I don’t even get a hello?” A familiar raspy voice left the speaker.

“Of course not. What do you want?” Maxie glanced around- he could’ve sworn Archie had been standing directly behind him just moments ago.

“To talk.”

“Go ahead, then.”

“This is it, isn’t it?”

“What the hell are you talking about? Everything is fine. Everything has gone back to normal.”

“But this is the end. We’re never going to see each other again, are we?”

“You’re being a fool, Archie. Of course we are.”

“Come tell me that.”

“Excuse me?”

“Find me.” Archie seemed to need a moment to breathe before he could continue. “Come find me and tell me that everything is going to be alright.”

“Archie you’re being ridiculous. You know everything is fine- don’t play games with me.”

“I’m not playing games, Maxie.” Maxie flinched slightly at the desperation with which Archie had spoken his name. “This is it, and we both know it. I know you do. So come find me. Find me and make me believe that everything is going to be alright.”

“I don’t even know where you are, you-“

“Maxie. You know exactly where I am.” Maxie gripped the pokenav harder, eyes flicking over to May, who was watching him with worry spread across her face.

“No, I don’t.” He whispered, trying once last time to convince himself that what he was saying was true.

“Maxie. You do.” And with that, Maxie dropped his pokenav to the ground, sprinting past May and into the Cave of Origin. He ran through the cave faster than he had even run before, nearly tripping several times in his worry. He reached the center of the cave in record time, his heart nearly stopping upon his arrival. A feeling of dread spread throughout his body, as the scent of iron filled his nose. His vision turned red, and he stumbled to rush over to the seemingly-lifeless body of his rival.

“Took ya long enough,” Archie coughed. “To come find me.” Maxie found himself rendered absolutely speechless. Archie’s right hip and waist had been slashed open, blood pouring out at an alarmingly fast rate. It was amazing that the other had managed to live through this, let alone have the strength to sit up and speak to Maxie as though nothing had happened.

“You… Absolute imbecile. You just had to go play hero, didn’t you? You had to fight Groudon yourself. You fool, look what you’ve done to yourself.” Maxie averted his eyes, unable to continue to stare at Archie for fear of allowing the tears developing in his eyes to escape.

“Who else would’ve done it? The world would have been destroyed, Maxie.”

“You could- you should’ve taken me with you- you should’ve taken anyone with you. We would’ve helped you- you wouldn’t have-” While Maxie’s face did well at masking his emotions, his voice did not, shaking violently and cracking at the end of sentences.

“Yeah. I guess I should’ve. We’re both fools now, huh?”

“Shut up…”

“I guess you can’t say it, then. You can’t say that everything will be alright. You can’t lie to me. I figured of all people, you’d be able to. You hate me so much- you should be able to lie to me.”

“It will be alright. Of course it will. Even when you’re-” Maxie stopped himself, voice cracking. He had been ready to say something- anything, about how great it would be after Archie had died, but he found himself at a loss. Even if he could think of something rude to say regarding Archie’s death, he knew it would be a lie. What Maxie found most surprising, however, was that he didn’t want to imagine Archie’s death. A feeling of dread welled up in his chest at the idea of a world without Archie, and suddenly the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. His calm composure started to melt away and he found himself doing anything- everything- he could do to try and save Archie. He stripped himself of his jacket, wrapping it gently around Archie’s wound, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

“It’s useless, Maxie. I’m going to-“

“No. Don’t say it- don’t… Everything is going to be alright, it’s going to be fine-you’re going to be fine.” At that point, Maxie knew it was obvious he was trying to convince himself, rather than Archie, but he continued to speak to Archie despite that.

“You’re not being yourself, Maxie. In my-” Archie was interrupted by a violent coughing fit. “In my last moments-” Maxie opened his mouth to stop him, but he spoke faster. “I want you to be yourself. I don’t want you to worry.” Maxie closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

“I don’t want you to go.” Archie bit back tears of his own, mustering up all the strength he could to sit himself upright. Gently, he placed a hand on the back of Maxie’s neck, bringing his face closer to Archie’s own.

“I guess I’ll never get to finish everything I wanted to do… Maxie, tell Matt and Shelly to do everything I wanted to do but couldn’t. Please.”

“Please… Don’t talk as if you’re never coming back.”

“I’m not, Maxie.” Maxie bit his lip, pain surging through his eyes.

“Archie… When you say goodbye… Do it like I’ll see you again…” Maxie’s facade had faded completely, leaving the broken pieces of himself left in its place.

“Maxie, before I go…” He choked slightly. “I want you to smile for me.” Maxie inhaled deeply, a pained smile coming to his lips. He took several moments to exhale and inhale, calming himself down in order to show Archie the closest thing to a genuine smile he could in such a situation. “I’ve always loved your stupid smile.” Archie laughed bitterly, gently stroking the back of his neck.

“Please don’t leave me.” Maxie pleaded, and Archie tightened his grip on Maxie’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m a fool. This was my decision and I regret it. I have to go, but I’ll see you later, alright?” Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to smile, before whispering one final question. “Can I kiss you?” Maxie nodded wordlessly, leaning in closer until their lips met.

Archie had never been so happy yet so sad in his life, but he was content to die this way, lips pressed against Maxie’s. Maxie would have been ecstatic in any other situation, but he felt nothing. Nothing but the warmth fading away from Archie’s lips as his body fell away from Maxie’s own, a soft smile gracing his features. Maxie knew he had loved him then, and he buried his face into Archie’s still-warm chest, sobbing waterfalls, until May and the others had appeared. Removing Maxie from Archie’s lifeless body had been difficult, but they eventually managed to do it. That night, a coffin had been purchased for Archie, and Maxie slept beside it, body shaking from the non-stop crying he had been doing since Archie’s death.

Several days later, they held a funeral for Archie. Shelly and Matt had spoken fondly of him, both obviously trying their hardest not to break down in front of everyone. Maxie had said a few words, having to stop himself short of all he had truly meant to say in order to stop himself from returning to the sobbing mess he had been for the past few days. When all was through, they were all allowed a few moments alone to speak anything they needed to Archie. Staring down at his smiling face, Maxie cursed Groudon that he could look so beautiful, even in death. Groudon- while he wished he could say that Groudon was the cause of this mess, it was truly him. It was his fault Archie had died, and so he told him that. Maxie spoke for what seemed like hours, trying his hardest not to break into sobs as he apologized again and again for everything he had done. His speech died down, and he stood up, turning around to walk away and allow someone else their turn. Reaching the door, Maxie gently placed his hand on the doorknob, before turning around one last time.

“I loved you too.”

 

 


	2. Alternate Ending- Can I Kiss You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie would do anything to bring Archie back- even if that anything means bringing pain to himself, and in the end, even if it brought pain to Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let me warn you now. This is fucked up. This is extremely, extremely fucked up and morbid. Maxie has practically gone insane. Frankly, it's actually quite OOC. However, my reasoning? There is legitimately something wrong with Maxie. Something snapped in his brain and he doesn't care about himself or anyone otherwise anymore. All that matters is Archie.

“Maxie. Please pick up. None of this was your fault. I… I know it’s difficult to accept, but you need to get yourself together. The funeral is next week- he… he’d want you to be there. He needs to know you didn’t hate him. *sigh* Just- please try to be there… For Archie. *click*” Silence.

The funeral was tomorrow? No way… It couldn’t be that soon… He wasn’t ready! Maxie groaned, moving his arm to cover his eyes and burying his face into the pillow. Upon checking the message, his phone had shone a bright light over the room, illuminating the inordinate amounts of red covering his room. Red, the once gorgeous color, now sent disgust dropping to his stomach. Just the thought of the color made his stomach churn. Archie never would have willingly worn red- but the last time Maxie saw him, that’s exactly what he was wearing. Maxie shot up quickly, a strained choke escaping his mouth, shifting into a muffled burp. He ran into the bathroom, clutching the toilet, eyes watering as he gagged, bile stinging the back of his throat. Maxie lurched forward suddenly, hacking up everything in his stomach, which admittedly wasn’t much, seeing as he had barely eaten over the last few days. When he was sure the fit was over, he flushed the toilet, grabbing a nearby cloth and wiping his mouth with it. His heart dropped when he looked in the mirror. Sickly pale skin accented the dark shadows around his desaturated eyes, his terrible appearance aided to by his tangled hair. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

“To think, the great Maxie, reduced to such a state. How… weak.” He kept his gaze on the mirror moments longer, before turning away and covering his face. “Will I never escape this damn color?!” He growled, shifting his hands to grasp his hair.

At that point, Maxie accepted that he needed to get out, if only for a small while, and brushed his hair halfheartedly, leaving to visit the nearest shop and returning with a single package of hair dye, unfazed by the sympathetic looks he received throughout his entire trip. He returned to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes, some of the few he owned that weren’t red, and shakily opened the dye, putting on the included gloves and spreading it through his hair. After the waiting time was over and he had washed it out, he shakily stepped toward the mirror, looking over his hair. In the time that he hadn’t tended to it, it had straightened out, and the new chestnut color seemed to accentuate his freckles, but in the end anything was better than red. Frowning at the appearance of the straightened version of his hair, which seemed to be far longer than usual, he grabbed a hair tie from a nearby drawer, tying his hair into a loose ponytail. Maxie stared for what seemed like an hour; he didn’t even look like himself. His amazement was interrupted when once again, his phone rang, a blue light filling his bedroom. Sighing, Maxie answered, not allowing the caller to say a word before spitting out, “Shelly,- that is your name, is it not?- you can stop calling me. I’m coming to the funeral- I just need some time alone.”

“Maxie, I know you’re hurting- but this isn’t your-“

“Like hell it wasn’t my fault! He died in my damn arms! I could’ve done something, I could’ve saved him!”

“You know that’s a lie. There was nothing you could do.”

“But-“

“No, Maxie. Please stop blaming yourself. Archie could never have been saved- he did what he did knowing that it was possible for this to happen. He saved all of us, knowing a hundred percent that he may end up sacrificing himself to do it. Don’t blame yourself for something that was going to happen no matter what you did. I’m sorry Maxie, but there was nothing you could’ve done that would have stopped his death.”

“Fine. I’m hanging up.”

“Alright, if that’s what you want, go ahead. G’bye, Maxie.” Maxie stayed silent as the call ended.

There was no fighting it now; not after that conversation. Archie was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. Maxie’s eyes shifted suddenly towards his back. There was nothing he could do, was there? Perhaps, in the end, there was one thing he could do. While Maxie had sworn never to do anything like this, it was all he could do, and it had managed to create a bit of hope bubbling up inside of him. Maxie threw on his jacket, grabbing a switchblade and a lighter, as well as his phone, at which point he realized he had missed a voicemail left by Tabitha at some point after Shelly’s first call. Impatiently, he pressed play, wanting more than anything to leave.

“Leader- no… Maxie. Don’t do anything stupid.” Maxie stared at the phone for several seconds, after which he slid it into his pocket.

“I’m sorry, Tabitha. I must do this.” Maxie ran out, slamming the door behind him.

It was dark when he arrived, and Maxie silently thanked his luck, as he had completely forgotten to think about people seeing him in his rush. That thankfulness spread upon his realization that had he come to this decision later, they would have already prepped Archie’s body for burial, embalming him, giving Maxie’s plan no chance of working. Upon seeing Archie’s body, Maxie’s heart stopped. What he was doing was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous, and he couldn’t be in his right mind, because no sane man would ever do something like this. Yet here he was, about to do the dumbest thing possible, all because he was too soft to deal with death. He allowed his jacket to drop to the ground, lifting his shirt over his head. Icy orange wings lifted from his back, changing color occasionally to darker shades, appearing as though they contained literal magma trapped inside ice. Adding to that imagery was the steam rising from said wings, heating up the room.

Maxie leaned forwards, grabbing Archie’s body and flipping it over, pulling up his shirt.

“You are so damn lucky this will not hurt, because it sure as hell is going to hurt me.” Maxie sighed, opening the switchblade and cutting a short line horizontally across Archie’s back, hand shaking throughout. Hands shaking, he closed the knife and returned it to his pocket, switching it for the lighter. “It’s just like a wax seal, Maxie. That is all this is. You are going to be fine.” Voice cracking, he created a small flame, holding it to the side of his wing, positioned directly above the cut. A whine escaped him as he felt the heat come closer to his wing, covering his mouth as to not scream as the “feather” began to melt. Closing one eye in a grimace, Maxie looked over to his wing, sighing in relief as a drop of water fell from the tip onto the cut he had made on Archie’s back, and he released the button on the lighter, placing it back into his pocket and pulling Archie’s shirt back down. His now-injured wing didn’t matter; it would heal itself. What mattered now was waiting to see if the pain had been worth it. Placing a hand on Archie’s back, he felt warmth begin to fill his body, and his heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest. He removed his hand and took a step back, staring in awe as a deep groan filled the room. Archie turned over, sitting upwards and flinching once he did.

“What… What the fuck just happened?” He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. Moments later, his eyes widened, staring pointedly at Maxie. “Dude… You- you are not dead. No fucking way.”

“No. You’re alive.”

“You’re crazy. I’m 100%, totally, absolutely dead. I bled out in yer damn arms.” Maxie opened his mouth to speak, but Archie beat him to it. “Also- you don’t look like this. And ya don’t have wings.”

“Both of those things, unfortunately, are wrong.” Archie stood up hesitantly, and Maxie walked stepped in front of him. “So there’s an afterlife?”

“You should know, you’re in it. Plus- no, you totally fucking don’t have wings. Pretty sure I’d be able to see ‘em.”

“Do you have scars in the afterlife?” A nervous look crossed Archie’s face.

“No.”

“Then look under your shirt.” Archie lifted his shirt, a choked gasp filling the room.

“What- what the hell did you do?! How-” Archie looked panicked, unable to finish the question, instead opting for a whisper. “Why?”

“I wouldn’t be able to live knowing you died in my arms… But I wouldn’t be able to die either. Not of natural causes, anyway.”

“Then you- you can’t die?”

“No.” Archie stayed silent for a moment before a choked whisper exited his mouth.

“Can I die?” Maxie looked away, biting his lip lightly. “Maxie-“

“No. Not anymore. I’m sorry, I never wanted to curse anyone like this but-” A soft chuckle interrupted Maxie.

“I can’t believe it- you love me so much that you brought me back to life. How many people can say that?” The statement was replied to with a soft smack.

“I don’t love you, you idiot.”

“Well why the hell not?” Archie grinned. “Hey Maxie?”

“What do you want?” Maxie scowled.

“Can I kis-” Maxie gasped, shaking his head violently.

“Don’t- just- don’t bring that up.”

“The kiss?” Disappointment filled Archie’s voice.

“Your death.” Archie’s heart sunk. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Maxie and kissing his head.

“I’m fine now. I won’t leave again.” Maxie nodded, flushing as he realized he could feel Archie’s hands heating his bare skin.

“For someone who was just dead, you’re far warmer than I.”

“You’re always freezing. I can’t see how ya do it.” Archie froze in place. “Wait… Why does my back feel heavier?” It was now Maxie’s turn to freeze.

“Well- bringing you back may or may not have brought along a few side effects…”

“Maxie you are not saying what I think you are.”

“I’m really quite sorry…” Archie pulled back, stripping himself of his shirt. Both men gasped as watery wings rose from his back, dripping slightly every so often. “Oh my-… They’re stunning…”

“Wow…” A throaty laugh escaped Archie. “You get magma wings and I get water! How fitting!” Archie raised an eyebrow, taking in Maxie’s appearance once again. “The fuck did you do to your hair?”

“I couldn’t stand the color- and what on earth are you doing?!” Archie had leaned closer, squinting at him.

“Didn’t know you had freckles.”

“I hate them.”

“I think they’re cute.”

“Well, then I hate them more.” Both men were silent for a moment. “How was it?”

“Huh?”

“The afterlife.” Archie looked away, sighing.

“Lonely.”

“You’re sociable; weren’t there others there?”

“You weren’t there.” Maxie froze, his heart beating faster than ever before.

“Archie?”

“What’s it?”

“Can I kiss you?” Archie’s mouth turned upwards into a small smile.

“Always.” Maxie placed his hand on the back of Archie’s neck, pulling him downwards into a soft kiss. Archie’s arms encircled his waist as Maxie’s wrapped around Archie’s neck, and this time, it finally felt right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so now that you know what happened and this note won't completely spoil you, in the dream, I don't think it was groudon. In fact, it may have been Maxie himself that murdered him. Who knows. However, in the dream, they were in a forest, and while there was a very hardenshipping-related moment that i believe involved kissing, Maxie wasn't nearly as torn up about Archie's death as he is in this. In fact, he just left Archie to die.  
> Yeah. What a dream that was.


End file.
